Job Offers
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: Afte destroying Peach's castle, the Koopalings are forced to pay a debt to repair it. But they have never worked a job in their whole lives. Join them on wacky misadventures to try to earn enough coins to pay off their demanded debt.


Chapter 1 

**To pay our debts...**

**I got this idea from reading BoomShroom's "****_Help Wanted_****" and this fic is based off of the same concept, but the plot is going to be COMPLETELY different. So, I hope you all enjoy the start of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Koopalings, Bowser nor Peach. **

"STUPID KOOPAS!" Peach cried out in anger as soon as she layed eyes on her used-to-be magnificent castle. "Toad, Toadsworth and I took the servants to the movies and dinner, and THIS is how you respect my castle when I'm gone?! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I'm super sorry Princess. It's just that my kids-" Bowser started.

"I'd say I won the race! Pay up sucker!" Iggy said, turning to his brother Junior. Junior groaned and payed the wager: five coins and a bag of mush-n-puffs. Peach gasped with rage, her face redder than it is when she's on a date with Mario.

"GET OUT! Every single one of you koopas can't be trusted! I don't even know why I decided to let you watch over the castle in the first place!" And with that, she karate kicked each and every one of the Koopa family members (including Bowser) out of her kingdom.

After she shut the door, Bowser gave each of his kids a infuriated glare. "LOOK AROUND YOU! All we had to do was watch over the castle for FOUR hours, and you decide to hold the race of the century! At this EXACT time!"

"And it was **epic**!" Larry cried out, high-fiving both Iggy and Junior. "Imagine King Dad, you're on a parakoopa shell, traveling 115 meters per minute while jumping over pits full of porcupuffers, poisoned waters and fire snakes, flying above the clouds in the skyroom, and doing loop-de-loops while crashing into chandeliers! Doesn't that sound AWESOME?!"

Bowser growled, slapping one of his burly hands to his face. He sat down a nearby tree stump, thinking about what to do with the situation that has befallen upon him.

Four hours. All they had to do was watch the castle for four hours and then the Princess would've trusted them a bit more. And she wouldn't of karate kicked them out of her home. And the worse thing is that he was the only one that seemed to care. Lemmy wandered off, picking some berries off a nearby bush, Iggy was still gloating about his win to Junior, Morton was shuffling a deck of cards and started to play Go Cheep-Cheep with Larry, Wendy was texting and applying lipstick at the same time, Roy was punching a nearby oak tree, and Ludwig was sitting on a boulder and started to work in his notebook.

He glanced at the destroyed castle; there were holes that looked like the silhouettes of some his sons, windows were shattered, chandeliers were on the ground after some of his boys crashed into them and he could see smoke after the fire-fighters put out the unexpected fire two hours ago. And that's all he could see from the holes. Usually things like this would be passed and they would move on, but this couldn't be overlooked nor forgiven. His children crossed the line and will take responsibility for this mess; whether they liked it or not.

"LISTEN UP!" Bowser let out an earsplitting roar that shook the ground and fire flew from his mouth, burning the tree Roy was punching.

For a moment, this disturbance in the area caused the Koopalings to look up at their enraged father.

"You ungrateful IMBELCILES!" Bowser yelled. "The way you acted back there was horrendous and unroyal like! Can't you idiots see the damage you've done?! Or should I take you all to the ophthalmologist?"

They all became silent and let the question sink in.

"King Dad, what's an ophthalmologist?" Lemmy asked.

Bowser growled and held his enraged glare. "NOT. NOW. LEMMY..."

Maybe it was the earthshaking roar or the fact that every vain in their father's body was buldging from rage, but something about him made the Koopalings feel uneasy.

"Father, this can be easily fixed." Ludwig said. "All we need is to put a little elbow grease into it, and the castle will be fixed."

"I agree Ludwig, you will be fixing Peach's castle. I'll tell her not to call any builders or anything like that." Bowse said, pulling out his phone. "You ALL will be helping to fix the castle by getting the money to pay for a sparkling, marble castle! I'd say 100,000,000 coins will ought to do the trick."

"But King Dad, where are we going to get that much money?" Larry asked.

"Simple. By getting a job and earning it!" Bowser snapped while holding his phone up to his ear.

This answer was met by a bunch of complaints, such as, "What?!" "That'll take forever!" "I don't want to work several hours like an average kid!"

"Be quiet!" Bowser yelled, silencing his kids. "You WILL work, you WILL earn the money, and you WILL not argue! Just for that, you also aren't allowed home until the debt is payed. My word is FINAL!"

With that, Bowser promptly walked away, leaving a message to Peach about his kids fixing the castle.

The Koopalings glanced at Ludwig, expecting him to know what to do.

"So, does anyone have a magic seed that make a coin tree? Because I'm cool with that," Roy said casually.

"No Roy. There is no coin tree," Ludwig sighed, remembering that he's the only one in the family with a brain. "We will head into Toad Town and look for job hirings."

"Fine. The faster we can get some money, the faster we can get a hotel room," Wendy said, stretching and fixing her bow. "My feet are killing me."

As the koopalings left the ruins of Peach's castle, Iggy remembered the coins from the bet with Junior. "Hey guys! What if I add the coins from the bet with Junior into the debt!"

Previous Debt: 100,000,000 coins

Coins earned:

Day 1: 5 coins

Current Debt: 999,999,995 coins

"Yeah! This'll will be a piece of cake!" Roy said, earning high-fives from all his siblings but Ludwig.

"This is going to be a long journey..." Ludwig muttered.

**Well, what do you think? Leave a comment in the comment section! I have a planout for the first five chapters so far an I'm willing to take suggestions from anyone (just make sure it's nothing to crazy...) Also, leave reviews for what I should change because everyone needs improvement! So, read, review, stay tuned!**


End file.
